full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivien Amell (Full Moon Knights)
'For Full Moon High Vivien Amell Vivien Amell of the Full Moon Knights Universe. The adopted daughter of Gabriel Amell, a notorious Hunter and Assassin for the League of Shadows, Vivien has broken from her dark past and now strives to protect the world from her corrupted brother, the now fearsome Butcher. She is a friend and ally of Peter Talbot, who she has worked with prior to prevent her brothers murders. However she is in fact still trying to reach out and save her brother from his self destructive lifestyle. Characteristics *'Name': Vivien Amell *'Aliases': Witch *'Age': 26 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Protecting the innocent, fashion and designing, creativity, acting, perfecting magic, fruit, Manga and Anime Peter Talbot, parties, her brother *'Dislikes': Her father, being reckless, being controlled, told she won't succeed, other people getting hurt, her brother *'Family': Gabriel Amell (Deceased), Arthur Amell (Older Twin) Appearance General Vivien is a tall women at 6'1ft, possessing a well toned, curvy if muscular build from years of athleticism and martial training, despite this she is incredibly busty and has a very large chest. She has long free flowing black hair which reaches down to her waist, small if clear lips, long lashes and has dazzling green eyes, on her perfectly symmetrical clear skinned face. Vivien is considered extra-ordinarily beautiful by most peoples accounts and added with the way she moves and talks to others she is voted one of the most sexy women in all of fashion. She typically wears loose fitting, dark coloured outfits, typically in purples, reds or blacks, alongside short dresses, even going so far as to wear mini skirts to accentuate her long legs which she frequently covers in highly decorative stockings, with a wide assortment of patterns and adornments. She also has a love for leather, wearing shin high boots most days, of a form of high heeled leather boots when out casually, bumping up her height to 6,5ft or even 6'6ft, where she now towers over most people. Vivien also loves makeup and undergarments and she is rarely seen outside without applying some cosmetics to her face. Disguised/Armour In contrast to how she decorates herself, Vivien's combat armour, while skin tight, it covers every inch of her. Dominated by a single form fitting Kevlar jumpsuit containing a silver weave, the suit itself possess a black and white pattern, and despite the ease she moved around in it, it does highlight her rather toned form. She normaly wears metallic plat armour over select key points like her a stylised knights helmet, with a pony tail made up of her hair, threaded through the top of it. Background Personality Confident is one way to describe Vivien Amell, she has, brains, beauty and skill and knows how to use all three. While her confidence is sometimes considered arrogant, Vivien is merely a passionate woman with a dedication to the perfection of whatever she does. And while she has been labelled a 'know it all' by more than one individual, her tendency to criticise and insult is in her own way trying to help other to live up to similar standards she holds for herself, even if she knows she sometimes goes to far. None the less she cares for all living things, hence her tendency to eat as little meat as possible and usually seems quite cool and collected. Even so Vivien has an especially wild side: she knows she is beautiful, and is not bellow playing her looks to her advantage, and loves parties, with a night rarely ending without her taking someone home with her. As such she is a lot more fun loving then her controlled exterior would suggest, surprising many people who see her as an ice queen. However in addition to this fun loving side she has a volatile temper, which can easily flare up when someone insults someone she cares about of she herself makes a mistake. In this state she can be quite punch happy,, hitting close friends so she tries to isolate herself and will usually lash out at anyone who tries to help her. While she regrets this later However despite Vivien's flaws she is truly dedicated to helping people who are in need of it, hence why she still runs her fathers old charity the 'Minerva Trust' and why most of what she earns she donates to good causes. Indeed her pursuit of excellence and improving her knowledge, magic and skill are all her trying to maximise her ability to help others, and why she could never accept becoming an assassin for Ra's Al Ghul. Vivien for this reason admits a deep seated hatred for her adopted father Gabriel, who she feels was insane and abused both her and her brother Arthur. She even notes with great sadness that she was incapable of turning her stubborn brother away from his life of hunting, but admits she could have handled it better. She holds out hope of one day opening her brothers eyes to what he has been duped into becoming, and admits if he can overcome his indoctrination she will welcome him with open arms. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Attractiveness:' *'Magic:' *'Intelligence' *'Flexibility' *'Photographic memory' Skills *'Acting:' *'Drawing' *'Swordsmanship:' Vivien is a trained swordswoman, and knows enough about it to get by, but dislikes swords as it requires her to get close to her opponents. *'Martial arts:' Vivien is a talented martial artist, knowing about a dozens, ranging from military ones that incorporate firearms, to various forms of Kung Fu. While she has not mastered any of them she has a diverse skill set which when combined with magical enhancements makes her a powerful opponent in hand to hand combat. *'Firearm:' She is trained in firearms, and when allowed in public will carry one on her person. While she will reach for her magic in a fight she likes to have the option. Unlike many other hero's she is not above using live ammunition. *'Free running:' Vivien possess some skill at free running, which she usually enhances with her, gymnastic training, teleportation magic and her physical enhancements. However despite her trying she is slower then her brother much to her chagrin. *'Hiding:' *'Medical knowledge' *'Monster Hunting lore:' Vivien is well versed in monster hunting lore due to her access to the Order of St. Arthurs archives which is currently the most extensive repository on information on the supernatural, (largely because they stole most of it). Vivien photographic memory allows her to remember almost all the books she has read and thus possess around twenty encyclopedias on supernatural knowledge, ranging from incantations, history, to even a half complete formula for artificial blood. Equipment * *'Enchanted Order Kevlar/Silver combat bodysuit' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor *Yvonne Strahovski Trivia * Navigation Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes